Anniversary
by PottsXStark
Summary: It's been 2 years of Pepper and Tony's marriage but watch what happens when Tony forgets their anniversary! this is a 1 chapter Pepperony special :) *update* well I looked over this story and omg what a cliche ending XP sorry about that!


Today was a very special day, Tony and Pepper have been married for two years now and you can probably tell where this is going now. Pepper woke up to Tony sleeping by her side, she smiled at him and put her arm around him by his side. "Good morning" she said over his ear. Tony woke up and stretched. "Morning Pep" he said. "Do you know what today is?" she asked. "Of course!" he said. Tony got dressed and headed down stairs. (They lived in the house the iron man movie was shot in.) Pepper followed him down still in her night gown she was so excited thinking he had something special for her. "I'm off, the big meeting is today!" he said. He kissed her and left through the garage taking his Audi R8.

Pepper broke her smile, she was crushed that he had forgotten their second anniversary. Pepper went down a few stairs looking through the glass his new armory she built for him was in. (In this version the armory and cars are separate from each other.) all his armor and tech was there it looked so nice she wanted to make him so happy, she didn't really care for something she only wanted him to remember their day of marriage. Pepper walked back up to the room and cried in the bed. Tony had just gotten to Stark International and saw his dad in the parking garage next to an elevator.

He got out of his car and locked it as he walked over to his dad. "Hey dad" he said smiling. "Hey son how's it going?" Howard asked. "Great" Tony said as they went down the elevator. They had a meeting with another big company that they hoped to buy high tech materials from. They made their way to the meeting room and sat down. They talked for hours until Tony's phone rang, it was Rhodey. "Hey man how was today?" he asked excited. "Huh? Rhodey I'm in the middle of something important" Tony said. "Ohhh trying to get busy huh?" he said laughing.(Get it? :3) "Rhodey what are you talking about I'm in a meeting….look I'll call you back in a sec" he said and hung up.

"Dad could you take over I said and put down everything I needed" he said. "S-sure Tony" Howard said a little confused. Tony walked out of the room and called Rhodey back. "Ok tell me what's going on" he said. "Tony…..you don't remember do you" Rhodey said in a sad voice. "Oh Pepper must be crushed right now" he said. "Huh? Rhodey what are you talking about!?" he said. "Tony it's your wedding anniversary!" Rhodey yelled. "That's tomorrow" Tony said. "No man that's today!" Rhodey yelled again. "A-are you sure?" Tony said a little nervous as he checked his calendar on his phone. "ohhhhh…..shit" he said. "You see" Rhodey said. "Uh I'll call you back" Tony said. He hung up and sped to his house, it was around three and the more time that went by the more nervous Tony was. "Dammit I'm such an idiot I'm a complete douche" he said mad at himself. Pepper was already in the garage washing the floors when he drove in, stopped and ran out of the car up to her holding roses. "Pepper you don't know how sorry I am right now" he said out of breath from nervousness. Pepper kept washing as if no one was there.

Tony kneeled to her level and put the roses down."Pepper please say something…."he said worried. "Leave me alone" she answered. "Pepper…"he said. "how could I ever forgive someone who thought a meeting was more important than our wedding day" she said." Of course our wedding is more important" he said. "Maybe so but you forgot it" she said. "Pepper how could I make it up to you" he said. "All I wanted for this day is just for you to remember and I couldn't even have that" she said. Tony hugged her. "No Tony let go!" she said trying to push him away but he kept fighting her. Tony's hand accidently hit the bucket of soap and water and it spilled on them. "T-Tony!" she yelled. He fell on top of her. "Owww" she said.

He rubbed her head and looked at her meaningfully. "I'm so sorry Pepper" he said referring to what she was mad about. Pepper sighed. "You better make it up to me" she said. The entire back of her body was soaked. Tony kissed her and helped her up. "I thought it was tomorrow but at least I got your gift in time" he said. "I have yours too" she said smiling a little. "Let me show you first" he said grabbing the roses and handed it to her. He went to a holographic screen on a wall and pressed a button. In the middle of the garage a square of the floor opened and up came a BMW M3. It was white and sparkly with black rims and it had a big red bow on the sun roof. Pepper stood there surprised but in a good way. " Oh T-Tony you didn't have to…." She said. "But I wanted to" he said. "I-I don't know what to say…" she said. Tony came up to her and took her off her feet. Tony smiled at her and Pepper put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "You smell like soap" he said chuckling. Pepper had a funny idea, he put her down and she walked over to the bucket.

She grabbed the bucket and threw what was left at him. "Hey!" he said. Pepper laughed. "Who's the soapy one now!" she said. Pepper remembered she had to show him his gift. "Oh Tony come!" she said pulling his hand up the stairs. She led him to a set of stairs going down. "Oh wait" she said. Pepper blind folded him and guided him down the stairs. "I hope you like it" she said smiling. "Pep ill love anything you give me besides I was such a jerk" he said. Pepper took off his blindfold. Tony stood there in shock. Pepper smiled as she pressed the code numbers on the glass pad. She opened the door. "Welcome to your new armory" she said. Tony walked in with his jaw dropped. "Well?" she said walking in. Tony ran to her and sweeped her off her feet and twirled her. "Pepper this is the most amazing present ever!" he said. Pepper laughed. Tony repeatedly kept kissing her all around her face.

Tony set her down. "This is amazing…..but it made me feel more like a jerk for forgetting" he said. "Well at least I'm not the only girl who's had this happen to her" she said. "I'm gonna make it up to you Pep" he said. "It's alright Tony the car was good enough I mean like it's beautiful" she said. "No I'm not gonna shower you with gifts…..I'm going to shower you with my love" he said smiling. "Oh Tony" she said putting holding her hands up to her chest. Tony grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Does the rest of our lives sound good?" he said. Pepper got up on her toes to his face and gave him a big kiss. "That sounds wonderful" she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and started making out.

(Just wanted to make one of those side stories XP thanks for reading my Pepperony special! Please leave reviews :D chapter 3 of "The Rings" is coming)


End file.
